gtafandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist
The Doomsday Heist is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released on December 12, 2017. Description This update features a new storyline, which begins with the GTA Online Protagonists are reunited by Lester Crest and a new character, billionaire Avon Hertz. The protagonist, Lester, and Avon unite with government agents, including Agent 14 and Phoenicia Rackman. Avon believes that an unknown foreign entity is trying to start a war and would put San Andreas and the United States under a "doomsday scenario". The heist crew is involved in several missions, which introduce new military-grade vehicles and weapons featured within the update. The Doomsday Heist itself is a three-act sequence of missions involving Heist Prep (skippable via payment of GTA$) and Setup missions before undertaking Heist Finales in each act. Content Weapons Six additional weapons can be upgraded into their Mk II variants in a Weapons Workshop, and are found alongside the six weapons previously added in the Gunrunning update. They have the same Research requirements as previous weapons, so any shared option can be unlocked. An additional weapon is only available as part of a special quest introduced shortly afterwards, as part of an event. Vehicles 30 new vehicles are now available: *10 weaponized vehicles *15 standard vehicles *4 optional weaponized vehicles *1 alternative model of a pre-existing vehicle (cutscene-only) Property 9 new properties have been added to Maze Bank Foreclosures as base Facilities for the three Acts of the Doomsday Heist. Most of the new Warstock vehicles require the ownership of a Facility and land vehicles are stored within the player's facility. The new Aircraft require Hangars for storage, with the exception of the Avenger, which is stored in the Facility. There is a Heist Setup room located inside the Facility. Facilities provide garage space for 7 personal/weaponized vehicles. Character customization *Over 20 new items of clothing have been added to GTA Online for male and female characters. *Over 30 new tattoos have been added to GTA Online. *26 new face paints have been added to GTA Online. Others *Eight new achievements/trophies have been added to GTA Online. *The Battle Axe has been moved from the DLC weapon wall to the melee weapon cabinet in Ammu-Nation. *Lester’s “Remove Wanted Level” ability will become FREE upon completion of The Doomsday Heist. *Players can now control the doors of the Personal Aircraft via the “Door Control” Interaction Menu option. *The GUI Fonts for in-session missions, such as Organization Work, Vehicle Cargo, Doomsday Heist Prep Work and Special Cargo has been updated - the traditional Pricedown font has been replaced with the Chalet Comprime '60 and its size has been increased. Radio *A new radio station, blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM, is introduced to both GTA Online and GTA V. It is hosted by Frank Ocean. Bug Fixes *Fixed inconsistencies between the amounts of stock the Free Trade Shipping Co. app displays and how much the Hangar owner actually has. *Fixed issues that resulted in players getting stuck when trying to enter/exit their Hangar. *Fixed a glitch that allowed players to add pearlscents on non-metallic paintjobs. *Adjustments to the brake disks that clipped on the Vagner. *Adjustments to door positioning on the Visione. *Changes made to the smashed windows effect on the Visione and Seabreeze. *Changes made to how Transform Races appear in the Rockstar Editor. Discounts & Bonuses 12/12/17= *Double GTA$ payouts for Associates of Organizations. *25% Ammu-Nation discount on many weapons and upgrades: **All SMGs **All Pistols **All Shotguns **All Sniper Rifles **All Machine Guns **All Body Armor **All Explosives and Throwables **Luxury Finishes *Doomsday Social Club Sweepstakes offering the chance to win a range of Rockstar Warehouse gear: **Camo Merryweather Security Hat **Black Merryweather Tee **Merryweather Polo **GTAV Hoodie **Black Rockstar Camo Tee **Merryweather Heat Changing Mug **GTAV Gold Bar USB **GTAV Power Magnet **GTAV Chrome Zippo *A Doomsday-themed Snapmatic Contest is available to take part in between December 12 and December 18, 2017. **Players will need to tag their entry with "#DOOMSDAY". *Premium Race and Time Trial schedules: **Premium Race - East Coast (locked to Super) **Time Trial - Up Chiliad |-| 12/19/17= *Features from the Festive Surprise update returned for the event, as well as an announcement for a snowfall, as well as upcoming features. *The Übermacht Sentinel Classic became available in Southern San Andreas Super Autos, for $650,000. *A new Adversary Mode, Occupy, was added. *Double GTA$ and RP in the Adversary Mode, Occupy, through January 8th. *30% discount on selected properties and vehicles: **Arcadius Business Center **Fort Zancudo Hangar 3499 **Galaxy Super Yacht (all models) **Pegassi Zentorno **Karin Kuruma (Armored) **Nagasaki Buzzard Attack Chopper **HVY Insurgent (both prices) *Premium Race and Time Trial schedules: **From December 19th to December 25th ***Premium Race - H200 (Locked to Sports) ***Time Trial - Sawmill **From December 26th to January 1st ***Premium Race - Double Loop (locked to Super) ***Time Trial - Cypress Flats |-| 12/22/17= *Snowfall began and lasted for a few days, until December 25th. *The Benefactor Streiter became available in Southern San Andreas Super Autos, for $500,000. *Five Christmas-themed liveries were added for the Mammoth Thruster, for free. |-| 12/24/17= *Players were given 10 rockets for the Firework Launcher and a random special top. *Players who logged on on this day were awarded the Odious Krampus mask. |-| 12/25/17= *Players who logged on on this day were able to purchase the newly relased Albany Hermes for free. After this event, the Hermes was purchasable from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $535,000. *Players' snacks were replenished. *Players were also rewarded: **One free shot for owners of the Orbital Cannon **Carbine Rifle + 200 rounds **Marksman Rifle + 200 rounds **Basic Knuckle Dusters **Firework Launcher with 10 Firework Rockets **25 Sticky Bombs **25 Grenades **5 Proximity Mines **5 Molotov Coctails **Full Ammo for all existing weapons **Heinous Krampus mask |-| 12/26/17= *The Överflöd Autarch became available at Legendary Motorsport, for $1,955,000. *A new Adversary Mode, Slashers, was added. *Double GTA$ & RP in the Adversary Mode, Slashers, through January 8th. |-| 01/02/18= *The Annis Savestra became available at Legendary Motorsport, for $990,000. *Double GTA$ & RP in the Adversary Modes Occupy and Slashers. *Several discounts on selected vehicles: **Mobile Operations Center cabs (Phantom Custom and Hauler Custom) - 50% discount **Coil Cyclone & Grotti Visione - 30% discount **Ocelot Ardent, FH-1 Hunter, P-45 Nokota & HVY APC - 25% discount *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Duel (locked to Muscle) **Time Trial - Up n Atom |-| 01/09/18= *The Lampadati Viseris became available at Legendary Motorsport, for $875,000. *Double GTA$ & RP on all Lester Contact missions, through January 15th. *25% discount on selected items: **Nagasaki Ultralight **Aircraft Weapons **Vehicle Armor **Headlights and Neons **Skirts **Spoilers **Suspension **Turbos *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Island Hopping (locked to Blazer Aqua) **Time Trial - Maze Bank Arena |-| 01/16/18= *The Grotti GT500 is made available from Legendary Motorsport, for $785,000. *A new Adversary Mode, Air Quota, is made available. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the new Air Quota Adversary Mode. *25% discounts on selected Facility upgrades: **Facility Graphics **Security Room **Facility Styles *25% discounts on selected vehicles: **Buckingham Pyro (both prices) **HVY Nightshark *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Plummet (locked to Super) **Time Trial - Tongva Valley |-| 01/23/18= *The Ubermacht Revolter is made available from Legendary Motorsport for $1,610,000. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Air Quota Adversary Mode. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in all Rockstar-created Land and Stunt races. *25% discounts on selected vehicles: **Benefactor Turreted Limo **HVY APC (both prices) *25% discounts on Mk II Weapon Customization: **Mk II Magazines **Mk II Scopes **Mk II Muzzles **Mk II Weapon Liveries *30% discount on all Mk II Weapon Upgrades *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race: Tube Rider (locked to Ruiner 2000) **Time Trial - Coast to Coast |-| 01/30/18= *The Pfister Neon is made available from Legendary Motorsport for $1,500,000. *A new Adversary Mode, Hardest Target, is made available. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the new Adversary Mode. *25% GTA$ increase in Special Cargo Sell Missions. *25% increase on Research and Manufacturing time in the Bunker. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Western Company Cargobob – 35% off **LF-22 Starling – 25% off (both prices) **Grotti Cheetah Classic – 25% off *25% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Vehicle armour **Bulletproof tires *25% discounts on selected properties: **Farmhouse Bunker **Thomson Scrapyard Bunker **Bunker Renovations **All Special Cargo Warehouses **Executive Office Renovations *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Rally (locked to Sports) **Time Trial - Casino |-| 02/06/18= *The Canis Kamacho is made available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $345,000. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Motor Wars, Hardest Target, Slashers, and Occupy Adversary Modes. *Players who logged on during the event were awarded the Black Ammu-Nation T-Shirt. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Mammoth Avenger - 25% off **HVY Chernobog - 25% off (both prices) **Bravado Half-track - 40% off (both prices) **Vom Feuer Anti-Aircraft Trailer - 35% off (both prices) **Declasse Weaponized Tampa - 40% off (both prices) *30% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **All Aircraft Weapons *Discounts on selected Mk II weapons and upgrades: **All Mk II Upgrades - 30% off **All Mk II Ammo types - 50% off **Mk II Magazines - 25% off **Mk II Scopes - 25% off **Mk II Muzzles - 25% off **Mk II Weapon Liveries - 25% off *Discounts at Ammu-Nation: **Ammo - 50% off **Assault Rifles - 30% off **Sniper Rifles - 30% off **Melee Weapons - 30% off **Body Armor - 30% off **RPG - 30% off *25% discount on the Security Room upgrade for Facilities. *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Bumblebee (locked to Rocket Voltic) **Time Trial - Route 68 |-| 02/13/18= *The Vapid Hustler is made available from Legendary Motorsport for $625,000. *Players who logged on between February 16th and February 26th, 2018 were rewarded GTA$250,000. As well as this, a 10% rebate on every dollar spent throughout this period was deposited into the player's account between February 27th and March 6th. This rebate covered up to GTA$10,000,000 spent, totaling up to a GTA$1,000,000 rebate. *Double GTA$ salaries for Bodyguards and Associates. *Double GTA$ and RP in the Till Death Do Us Part, Slasher, Resurrection, Deadline, and Lost Vs Damned Adversary Modes. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Albany Roosevelt - 25% off **Albany Roosevelt Valor - 25% off **HVY Barrage - 35% off **Nagasaki Shotaro - 25% off **RCV - 35% off **Ocelot Stromberg - 25% off **Nagasaki Buzzard Attack Chopper - 25% off *25% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Benny's Original Motor Works upgrades *25% discounts on selected properties: **High-End Apartments with 10-car garages **Penthouses **Stilt Houses **Executive Offices *25% discount on selected clothing and tattoos: **Valentine's clothing **Smuggler’s Run clothing **Doomsday Heist tattoos *25% discounts for Executive Assistant services. *25% off the Gusenberg Sweeper *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Turbine (locked to Off-Road) **Time Trial - LSIA |-| 02/20/18= *The Karin 190z is made available from Legendary Motorsport for $900,000. *Players who logged on between February 16th and February 26th, 2018 were rewarded GTA$250,000. As well as this, a 10% rebate on every dollar spent throughout this period was deposited into the player's account between February 27th and March 6th. This rebate covered up to GTA$10,000,000 spent, totaling up to a GTA$1,000,000 rebate. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Air Freight Cargo Sell Missions. *25% bonus GTA$ rewards in Biker Sell Missions. *30% discounts on selected vehicles: **Mobile Operations Center Cabs **Ocelot Pariah **Ocelot XA-21 **Coil Raiden *Discounts on selected properties: **Yachts and yacht renovations - 30% off **Mobile Operations Center renovations – 30% off **Bunker renovations – 30% off **Aircraft Workshop – 25% off **Biker Business upgrades - 25% off *25% discounts on selected clothing items and tattoos: **The Doomsday Heist clothing **Import/Export tattoos *25% discount on Biker Business supplies and Special Cargo. *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Damned (locked to Ruiner 2000) **Time Trial - Calafia Way |-| 02/27/18= *The Pfister Comet SR is made available from Legendary Motorsport for $1,145,000. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Gunrunning Sell Missions *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Special Vehicle Work. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Air Quota Adversary Mode. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Rockstar-Created Transform Races. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Mammoth Avenger - 25% off **Jobuilt P-996 LAZER - 25% off **Volatol - 25% off (both prices) **Western Company Seabreeze - 25% off (both prices) **Declasse Yosemite - 25% off **Vapid Riata - 25% off **Mobile Operations Center truck cabs - 30% off **HVY Insurgent Pick-Up - 30% off (both prices) **HVY Nightshark - 30% off *25% discounts on selected Facility upgrades: **Facility Style **Facility Graphics **Security Room *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - City Air (locked to Sports) **Time Trial - Vinewood Bowl |-| 03/06/18= *Players who logged on during the event were awarded the Tartan livery for the Pegassi Oppressor. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Rockstar-created and verified Stunt Races. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Annis RE-7B – 35% off **Dewbauchee Vagner – 30% off **Emperor ETR1 – 30% off **Benefactor Streiter – 25% off **Lampadati Tropos Rallye – 25% off **Vapid Trophy Truck – 25% off **Pegassi Torero – 25% off *25% Discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Engine Upgrades **Transmission **Brakes **Exhausts (incl. JATO Thrust) **Spoilers **Turbo **Liveries *25% discounts on selected other items: **Weapon ammo (excluding Mk II ammo) **Cunning Stunts clothing *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Zebra II (locked to Rocket Voltic) **Time Trial - Power Station |-| 03/13/18= *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Occupy, Slasher, Every Bullet Counts, Juggernaut, Kill Quota, Resurrection, Trading Places, and Till Death Do Us Part Adversary Modes. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Buckingham Alpha-Z1 - 25% off (both prices) **Buckingham Akula - 25% off (both prices) **Western Company Rogue - 25% off (both prices) **RM-10 Bombushka - 25% off (both prices) **Progen T20 – 30% off **Coil Cyclone – 25% off **Dewbauchee Rapid GT Classic – 25% off **HVY APC – 25% off (both prices) **Karin Technical – 25% off (both prices) **Benefactor Turreted Limo – 25% off **HVY Dump – 50% off *Discounts on selected properties: **Land Act Reservoir Facility – 30% off **Route 68 Facility – 25% off **Lago Zancudo Facility – 20% off *Premium Race and Time Trial schedule: **Premium Race - Afterburner (locked to Motorcycles) **Time Trial - Raton Canyon Soundtrack A new soundtrack, created and mixed by Oh No, was featured as part of the update. The soundtrack can be heard during The Doomsday Heist setups and the finale. Several Adversary Mode remixes can also be found in the files, but are not currently in use. As already noted, Frank Ocean created the playlist for the radio station blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM, which was released with the update. It features a range of Contemporary R&B, Psychedelic Rock, Hip-Hop and Rap music, among other genres. Gallery TheDoomsdayHeist-GTAO-AlternativeArtwork.png|Alternative crop of the artwork seen during GTA Online loading screens. Pre-Release Screenshots Khanjali-GTAO-Official.jpg|TM-02 Khanjali. Volatol-GTAO-Official.jpg|Volatol. Deluxo-GTAO-Official.jpg|Deluxo. Stromburg-GTAO-Official.jpg|Stromberg. Akula-GTAO-Official.jpg|Akula. Videos GTA_Online_The_Doomsday_Heist_Official_Trailer GTA_Online_The_Doomsday_Heist_-_All_DLC_Content GTA_Online_Doomsday_Heist_-_Criminal_Mastermind_Guide_(Tips_%26_Tricks) GTA_Online_Doomsday_Heist_-_Elite_Challenge_Guide_(Elitist_Trophy_Achievement) Trivia *Originally, the update was intended to be released for single player in Grand Theft Auto V. References Navigation }}hu:GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:GTA Online Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:Downloadable Content